Color of Your Love
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [oneshot]When someone asks which color is your favorite, did you know they were wondering who you like? Did you know your answer is more important than you think? DarkDai ShounenAi Rewritten


A/N: I'm rewriting my one-shots now. They'll be longer with more words. Maybe more amusement as well.

* * *

"Class, tonight's homework is to read the next two chapters of the book and write down how the events will affect the main character. See you tomorrow." The teacher said as she packed her things like her students. The bell rang for a few seconds before stopping.

"Hai, sensei. Ja ne." Daisuke Niwa and his classmates said. They slowly exited the classroom and went to their individual lockers. Daisuke just finished doing the combination to his locker when a shrill voice asked for his attention.

"Ano… Niwa-kun… Can I ask you a question? I was doing something with my tarot cards the other day. Something in your lo-" Risa Harada, Daisuke's ex-crush, exclaimed as she stood next to him. Daisuke just nodded absent-mindedly as he exchanged textbooks for his homework. He was talking with Dark in his mind after the mention of his love life, or the lack of it.

_Maa ma, Dai-chan, what's this? Trying to ask a date out of her? _Dark asked. He smirked at Daisuke's stop-asking-stupid-questions-that-you-know-the-answer-to-already face. Daisuke ignored him and tuned back to the land of the living.

"What is it you needed to ask me, Harada-san?" Daisuke inquired politely. Risa stayed quiet, as if thinking on how she'll put the question. Dark snickered as Daisuke looked confused.

'_Kuso. She's wasting my time. I have to do my homework before Dark's job tonight. Why didn't she think about the question before asking me? Baka.'_ Daisuke thought. Dark was about to give some of his own remarks but Risa finally spoke.

"Niwa-kun, this may seem irrelevant to you, but what's your favorite color out of dark violet, sky blue, and golden blonde?" Risa asked. Daisuke groaned softly. Risa heard it and glared at Daisuke a bit. "Just tell me. They each hold a special meaning to them, that's what my tarot cards say."

_Answer her, so we can get a move on already, Dai-chan. _Dark said, strangely. He sounded like he was straining to be amused but in actual reality, he was quite serious at the moment.

"Harada-san, it's the first one: dark violet. Gomen nesai, but I have to get home." Without waiting for her response, Daisuke closed his locker and walked out the door of the school. Risa looked at his retreating figure in shock, obviously thinking he still liked her.

'_The ditz, as if she's even beautiful. I don't even see how I used to like her.' _Daisuke thought impatiently as he crossed an intersection. Dark had remained eerily silent ever since his answer to Risa's question. Daisuke didn't really mind, he just passed it off as one of living-for-a-long-time sort of thing.

_Oi, Dai-chan! Did you know what your answer to Risa's question implies? _Dark asked out of the blue. He sounded genuinely fascinated; so fascinated that Daisuke hesitated before answering.

'_No, what does it mean, Dark? And how would you know what it mean, it's not like you studied tarot cards before?'_ Daisuke asked, suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped back onto the sidewalk and turned around the block.

_I have studied them. I just think it's pointless now anyways. Like Risa said, each have it's own special meaning. They can mean anything, ranging from events to things, to people. Dark violet. Heh. _Dark smirked and chuckled. At Daisuke's confused inward glance, Dark continued. _Watch out for that pole. It means that you like me. _

Daisuke face faulted and crashed his face into the pole that Dark warned him about. He flinched when he raised a hand to his nose. It was swelling and Daisuke groaned for the second time that day. Ignoring his injury for a moment, Daisuke talked back to Dark mentally.

'What do you mean I like you? And you should have warned me earlier. I got a swelled nose now.' Daisuke grumbled. He stepped sideways and resumed his way home. He turned towards his house and walked up the steps. He took out a key and unlocked the door. Dark sighed at Daisuke's question before answering him.

You're so slow sometimes; you know that? It means you have a crush on me. Dark said exasperatedly. At his reply, Daisuke tripped in shock. As I'm sure many know, Daisuke's house is full of traps and knowing this, you'll be sure Daisuke just fell into the abyss.

"NANI! WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I LIKE YOU THAT WAY?" Daisuke shouted as he tried to fling himself back up. Luckily for him and Dark, he did.

Dark didn't dignify that yell with a comment. All he did was make a transparent form and kiss Daisuke's still swelling nose. Then he smirked superiorly before disappearing. Daisuke stood there shocked beyond belief. He fainted and fell into the abyss again.

The End

* * *

A/N: How was the remake? Hope you enjoyed it as well. I can't believe I made Daisuke fall into the hole again though…  
I made Daisuke so out of character because I feel like Dark's presence changed the shy Daisuke. I also added a few Japanses words into the mix. It seems most of them might be from Naruto since I just became a super fan of Naruto as well.

Hai - Yes  
Sensei - Mentor/Teacher  
Ja Ne - Bye  
Maa Ma - Now now  
Kuso - Shit  
Baka - Idiot  
Nani - What


End file.
